Fears and Confessions
by BritLitt3
Summary: After a close call with Murdoch, Phryne is in a panic, terrified and guilty. Will Inspector Robinson be able to calm her down? And will there be more than just fears confessed?


Jack walked into the living room. Phryne paced about, her hands wringing all over the place. She bit her lip and her eyes shifted in worry. She was panicking, Phryne Fisher was panicking. She was absolutely terrified, and beyond that he could see deep pain.

"Phryne," he said upon entering. Phryne jumped.

"Oh, Jack," she sighed with relief. "It's you."

"Miss Williams called," he said, frowning slightly.

Phryne began to pace again. "I told her not to. She's worried about me isn't she?" she smiled slightly, but the smile didn't get anywhere near her eyes.

"Yes, she is. Everyone seems to be worried about you." Jack walked slowly toward the frightened female detective.

Phryne bit her lip. "Murdoch's still out there. And until he is put behind bars, Janey, Dot, Arthur, hell even Aunt Prudence is in danger!"

Her voice wavered and he could see the slight shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Phryne," Jack kept his voice low and soothing as he slowly approached her, "I have guards at your aunt's house and here. Murdoch will not get anywhere near you or your family."

"You don't know that!" Phryne yelled. Tears were clearly glistening in her eyes now and she was in full blown hysteria. Her voice wavered and wobbled as she spoke.

"He has already snuck under our nose once and almost got Jane. If Mr. Butler hadn't been here Jane would be dead! Who knows where he is, what kind of resources he has! He could come and capture Jane at any moment! He already took Janey right from under my nose! It can happen again! And if it does I don't-"

She lost her last words on a sob. Her hand came to cover her mouth. Her body shook violently as she struggled to stifle her cries only to have them escape through her fingers. Jack watched, his heart breaking, as Phryne doubled over, sobbing. His chest physically hurt with the pain of seeing the strong, brave, Phryne Fisher so broken and scared. When Phryne collapsed, he rushed to her and caught her just in the nick of time.

"Shh," he soothed. "I've got you, Phryne. It's alright!"

"Oh, Jack!" she sobbed, grasping at his lapels with all her strength. "I can't do this anymore, Jack! Waiting for him to strike again, thinking about Janey! I just-I can't-" she broke off in another loud and painful sob.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly and tenderly about her small, heaving frame. One hand cupped the back of her head, the other stroked her back as he worked desperately to soothe and calm her. She was so broken, so scared. It scared him.

"It's alright," Jack whispered into her hair, "It's going to be alright, Phryne."

"No," she cried, shaking her head, "No, no! Don't you see Jack?"

She pulled away from his chest and looked at him with red eyes. "It's all my fault! I'm the one he's after! Janey was killed because of me, and now Jane and is in danger. All because of ME! This is all my fault!"

To his utter surprise, Jack felt anger course through his body. This lunatic had gone around killing innocent people and this woman, a woman who, while guilty of many crimes, was utterly innocent of this one.

Tenderly, but very firmly, Jack grasped her pale face with his strong, rough hands. Phryne's teary eyes opened wide at the unexpected contact. Jack pulled her face close to his own, his eyes fixed on her face.

"You," he said in a low, firm, calm voice, "are _not _guilty of this, of any of this. You are a victim, Phryne. Murdoch is the killer. He is responsible. Not you."

Phryne's lip trembled. A tear fell down her face, but she seemed to believe his words.

Jack's face softened. He caressed her face with his thumb. "Alright?" he whispered.

Phryne nodded, biting her lip as more tears spilled over.

"She's dead, Jack." she whispered brokenly. "She's dead, and I can't lose another one. I just can't."

"I know, Phryne," Jack tenderly pulled her back against his chest. "I know."

She grasped his lapels so tight her knuckles went white. Her head fell forward, and her shoulders bobbed with her heaving chest. Her head came up and her eyes were wide.

"Jack, what if he tries to hurt you again? I couldn't bear that. I can't bear to lose anyone else! I just can't!"

"Phryne!" Jack shouted a little louder than he had meant to, but he couldn't do this anymore. "Phryne, listen to me. You are not going to lose anyone else. Alright?"

Phryne's eyes filled with tears, and her shoulders fell. Jack loosened his grip on her face and his eyes softened.

"Phryne, no one is going to get hurt," he spoke softly, tenderly, "I won't let anything happen to you or your friends."

"But what about you, Jack?" she asked. "I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you. I couldn't! I car-"

She stopped and ducked her head as if ashamed of her next words. When she spoke again, her voice was just above a whisper. "I care about you, Jack. If I lost you, I don't-I don't know what I'd do."

Jack could hear the tears in her voice. His heart was pounding at her words. She liked him. She actually said she cared for him, something even dearer and more sacred than liking. He smiled happily. She cared for him.

His finger slowly, gently slid under her chin. Tenderly, he lifted her face to his own. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, leaving wet trails. Her eyes were wide, so afraid, so sad. She bit her lip, and he could feel her trembling under his fingertips. She wasn't just afraid of Murdoch anymore. She was afraid of him, afraid of what he would say about her confession. Slowly, he brought his own face closer to hers. She trembled, waiting.

"I believe, Miss Fisher, that you will find your feelings to be reciprocated." Jack's deep voice was so low and soft he could feel Phryne shiver slightly.

Phryne's tear filled eyes shone with happiness. A smile graced her lips, and she relaxed in his embrace.

"Oh Jack," she gasped happily, even as more tears slipped down her face.

Jack smiled. He leaned forward and placed a sweet, tender, loving kiss on her forehead. Phryne breathed a happy sigh.

Jack pulled away and caressed her face lovingly, his eyes betraying his true feelings.

"Alright, Miss Fisher?" he asked, his voice husky.

Phryne smiled her beautiful smile. "Alright, Detective Robinson."

They both smiled, and then slowly they leaned in. Hearts were racing, chests heaving.

Their lips touched in a sacred, chaste kiss. A kiss that marked the admission of feelings long existed.


End file.
